


Don't wanna ruin this moment

by Alenacantfly



Series: Bericaweek 15 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, asexual!Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 20 - favourite headcanon</p><p>Erica was confident in her sexuality and in her body. There was no doubt in it.<br/>Boyd knew that he was attractive. He was muscled. He knew that Erica was attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wanna ruin this moment

Erica was confident in her sexuality and in her body. There was no doubt in it.

Boyd knew that he was attractive. He was muscled. He knew that Erica was attractive. He also knew that she was attracted to him.

But still-

As Erica took off her shirt and leaned back in to kiss him he hesitated.

“Erica?”

“Mmmh?”

He broke the kiss and leaned back. “Can we talk about this, I mean, y’know?”

“Sure.” She made herself comfortable on his thighs and he cleared his throat.

“I have been meaning to tell you this, but I know that you are a very sexual person and I don’t want to-”

Boyd cleared his throat again.

“- ruin this. But I am, erm, asexual.”

For a moment they just sat in silence.

“Oh.” Erica climbed off his lap and threw her shirt back on.

“Oh?” Boyd asked, unsure.

“I mean, it’s totally fine. We can talk about it later, okay? And you can explain your boundaries? But for now I really wanna keep kissing you. If that is okay with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually posted the Bericaweek drabbles on here, soooo  
> I am doing it now :)
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
